Count on Me
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Post S8E10. Natalia could always count on Ryan. Always. R/N and M/M friendship if you squint. Rated T for themes and stuff. R&R!


**So, first things first, never disclose to an RN fan you have RN one shots you haven't posted yet. **

**Second of all, thanks to Dani for forcing me to post this fic.**

***starts singing Red Hot Chili Peppers song she doesn't remember name of* And NO, it's NOT Scar Tissue. :P**

**

* * *

**

"Hey. What exactly are you doing here?" Natalia asked when she opened the door to Ryan.

"I thought I should check up on you." Ryan said. Natalia was dressed in lounge clothing, wearing pajama pants, a tank top, and with a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Ryan, I look like a mess and my house is even a huger mess. I don't think your OCD would like being in my house. I'm fine." Natalia smiled. Ryan answered her with an equal smile.

"My OCD isn't as bad as you think. And you don't look like a mess." Ryan said. Natalia rolled her eyes, sighing, letting Ryan past the door of her house. "And your house isn't that big of a mess."

"It's still a mess." Natalia said, bringing in a cup of tea for Ryan.

"I didn't say that." Ryan said, setting the tea down on the table.

"You don't really drink tea do you?" Natalia asked. Ryan shook his head. "Fine." Natalia said.

"Look, I just wanted to check up on you. That's all." Ryan said.

"I'm fine. I told you that already." Natalia said, plopping down on the couch. Ryan was still standing, next to the couch.

"Natalia, I've known you for a little over 4 years, and these days I can't even see if what you're telling me is really how you feel or not." Ryan said.

"You really want to be that guy?" Natalia asked, and Ryan took a seat next to Natalia. Natalia cast him a glance, but didn't say anything.

"Which guy?" Ryan asked. "The one who cares about his friend?" Ryan asked.

"NO! The one that assumes that if I've had an abusive relationship in my past, I always hide how I feel!" Natalia snapped. Realizing that she got mad at her best friend, Natalia sighed, falling back into the pillows.

"Hey, let's not go there, Nat." Ryan said quietly, putting his hand over Natalia's.

"Sorry." Natalia muttered. "It's just that the explosion made me jumpy." Natalia said.

"And snappy?" Ryan asked, smiling. Natalia laughed, intertwining her fingers with his. "Look, Natalia, I'm just worried about you." Ryan said. "Could you get your ears checked out? Please?" Ryan asked, and Natalia scowled at him.

"No. Actually, Ryan, I think you should get going." Natalia said, getting up. "Please leave." Natalia said. Ryan got up, but he still hoped that he could talk Natalia down.

"Natalia, if you don't get your ears checked out, you're going to be a liability issue, alright? IAB will-" Ryan was cut off by Natalia's feelings unbottling.

"I'm fine! I go to the doctor, and I'm stamped as damaged goods!" Natalia snapped. "That happens, and IAB makes it so that I get kicked off every case, and I'm back to being a lab tech!" Natalia exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen." Ryan said, coming over to Natalia, and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't know what the hell he was doing at the moment, but it felt like the right decision at the moment.

"And you know that how?" Natalia asked.

"Because you're not going to be damaged goods if you get your ears checked out." Ryan said. "Natalia, just get your ears checked out." Ryan said, but Natalia shook her head.

"No. I'm going to the hospital unless it's mandatory, and Horatio isn't letting me out in the field if I don't comply." Natalia said, pulling away from Ryan's hug.

"That's not a great idea, Natalia." Ryan said.

"Look, I don't care why you don't think that's a great idea, Ryan. I mean, I do, but I don't." Natalia said. "I'm not forcing you out of my house in any form or way, but it's nearly 10, we still have work tomorrow an-"

"And?" Ryan asked, trying not to do something stupid, because he that if he did, all that he tried of fix after today would crash and burn.

"We should both get sleep." Natalia said. "Ryan, I'm not going to get my ears checked, okay? I'm just not." Natalia sighed.

"No, it's not okay." Ryan said. "You're my best friend, and if something happens to you just because I didn't persuade you to get your ears checked out, I'll blame myself, and only myself." Ryan said.

"Now aren't you a sap?" Natalia asked. Ryan glared at her semi-angrily. "I'm fine." Natalia said.

"No you're not. You're already spaced out, and every time someone outside makes a noise you jump." Ryan said. Natalia glared at him, her fists balled into tight fists. Ryan knew he had hit a nerve again.

"And you don't think I have reasons aside from maybe losing my hearing? Maybe because I'm used to living in a dangerous neighborhood? Or the fact that I think that every loud sound is another explosion?" Natalia snapped. A split second later, Natalia felt Ryan's lips were on hers, coaxing her lips apart. "Ryan, wait." Natalia pushed Ryan, but very gently. "Ryan, what the hell was that?" Natalia asked.

"Natalia I love you, more than a friend. I don't ever want to lose you, even to myself." Ryan said, looking a bit like a sad and confused puppy. "I don't know what got into me right there, but I'm sorry." Ryan said, wanting to hang his head in shame.

"Your feelings got into you." Natalia smiled a bit, before stealing a soft kiss from Ryan, and looking back into his hazel eyes. "Alright, I admit it. You're a great guy Ryan, but I mean, you're too good for me, Ry." Natalia said.

"That's-" Ryan sighed. "I don't care. You're smart, you're beautiful, and don't even dare you tell me I'm too good for you." Ryan said, a smile lighting up on Natalia's face. A heated make out session led them straight towards the bedroom. "Nat-" Ryan attempted to protest, but his protests were as good as dead.

~O~O~

"Morning, beautiful." Ryan said, brushing away the few strands of hair that fell into her face during the night. Natalia's eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping her lips, followed by a smile.

Not giving Ryan any reply, Natalia nuzzled the crook of his neck, hugging his waist. "Good morning, Ryan." Natalia said.  
Ryan sighed, knowing that his request could ruin the new relationship he had formed with Natalia. "Talia, I don't want to drag up last night's discussion, but would you please get your ears checked?" Ryan asked, and Natalia looked up at Ryan, looking a bit hurt.

"Rya-" Natalia started, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

"Natalia, nothing is going to happen if you get your ears checked out, okay? I promise you that." Ryan said, and Natalia said.

"Fine. Only because you're worried." Natalia said, and Ryan smiled.

"I worry only because I care." Ryan said, kissing Natalia's neck softly. Both of them had a few love bites from last night, and Natalia was getting another one.

"Riiiiiiggghhhht." Natalia said, nearly laughing as Ryan bit Natalia's neck softly. "You worried so much, we ended having sex." Natalia said, Ryan staring at Natalia with confusion. Natalia shot him a playful look, before both of their cell phones rang. "You owe me coffee." Natalia said, pulling herself out of the bed.

~O~O~

"Am I the only that noticed love bites on Ryan?" Michael asked as he came into the DNA lab, where Maxine was running samples. "And actually, I swear that Natalia had a couple too." Travers said, Maxine raised her eyebrows, questioning his statement.

"You're kidding me, right?" Maxine asked, watching Ryan and Natalia as they passed the DNA lab, bantering more than usual.

"No. Why?" Michael asked, watching Maxine as she watched their friends.

"Something's up. I'm betting that something happened between them last night." Maxine said, before brushing her recently dyed bob back. "Don't you agree?" She asked.

"Um, what?" Travers asked.

* * *

**So, Dani, that's the one shot! :3**

**Steak knife-card shark-something something-:P**

**OAO KATIA. REVIEWS. I WANT. AND YOU GOT 'EM.  
**


End file.
